Hurt
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Luna had never felt such emotional hurt as she did when Zacharias Smith cornered her. Written for Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club and Herbology Assignment 3 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Written for the Fill the Calendar Challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card club and Herbology assignment 3 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum! Also for the Fill the Calendar challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Silver) Pogrebin:** _is a foot-tall Russian demon with a hairy body and an oversized grey head. The Pogrebin is attracted to Humans, and enjoys trailing them. When the Human turns around, the Pogrebin crouches down, and, because of its large head, resembles a rock._

Challenge: Write about someone causing emotional pain to someone else.

Herbology Assignment 3:

Task: Write about something or someone that at first appears in innocuous but later presents itself/themselves as a threat.

Extra Prompt: (character) any Lovegood

Fill the Calendar Challenge: Prompt: Self (word)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna Lovegood was completely freaked out not that anyone would know it just by looking at her. The only people who would be able to tell were the ones who knew her well and that pretty much consisted of just one person. She chanced a look over her shoulder and frowned when she saw that Zacharias was still following her. She never would have pegged him as a threat, but he sure was proving her wrong. The only reason she was thinking he was a threat now is for the simple fact that he has been following her every place she went for the last ten days. She was starting to get tired of it.

She stopped and turned towards him finally when she felt Harry's magic. She wanted to make sure that he was close on the off chance that she needed him. She was never happier in that second that she was able to feel people's magic like she could. She raised an eyebrow at the boy who came to a stop in front of her. "Is there something I can help you with, Zacharias?"

Zacharias smirked at the little blonde haired girl in front of him cockily. He knew that he could get her easily and he had been biding his time until now just to make sure that it happened. "Yes, Loony, you can follow me to an unused classroom for some fun."

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "Firstly, you calling me loony is not going to get me to follow you anywhere, Smith. Secondly, there is no way in hell I would go anywhere with you for some fun."

Zacharias' eyes flashed with anger as she stepped forward backing Luna into a wall. "Why not? It isn't like you're ever going to find someone who would want to truly be with you. I mean look at you, Lovegood. You dress funny, you talk about things that aren't real, and you have no friends. So why wouldn't you go with me into an unused classroom for some fun? I mean seriously, come on you know that you can't do better than me with the way you look."

Luna's eyes filled with tears before she could stop them. She took in a deep breath and let it out so that she wouldn't let the hurt she was feeling show. She was used to others saying things about her behind her back, but she hadn't been expecting this verbal attack even though she should have been. She lost her normal disposition. "Just because you are a self proclaimed arrogant asshole doesn't mean that everyone sees you the way that you see yourself, Smith. I already told you my answer so you should accept it and move on. There is nothing on this Earth that would ever make me say yes to you."

Zacharias eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, blocking Luna from even attempting to escape when he put arms on either side of her, boxing her in as he snarled "Listen to me, Lovegood, and listen to me well. You will follow me into the classroom to our left or I will make you wish that you had never been born. I have been following you for the last ten days just so that I would know where you go and who you were with to make this easier for me. I will not let you ruin all of my hard work. Besides you should be honored that I want to mess around with you since you're so ugly. Now get moving."

Luna's lips quivered as she fought not to cry at the hurtful words. "No."

"Listen here you good for nothing, ditzy, idiotic, brainless, frumpy, loony little girl you will do what I tell you or I'll make you regret it!" Zacharias shouted in anger forgetting that more than likely someone would hear him.

Luna shook her head, but before she could respond a voice from behind them hissed, haltingly to make himself clear, "Step. The hell. Away. From Luna, Smith!"

Zacharias stiffened, let his arms drop down to beside him, and turned around slowly. He paled when he saw Harry Potter standing behind him with his wand pointed at him. He swallowed hard at the look on Harry's face. "Potter."

Harry glared at Zacharias as he shoved him away from Luna so that he could step in between the boy and the girl that he was completely in love with even if he hadn't told her yet. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he tried to reign in his magic which was leaking all over the place. He couldn't believe what he had heard and seen. He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him and made sure that all the anger and hate he was feeling at that second showed in his eyes. "If I were you, Smith, I would run as far and as fast as you possibly can. I heard every single word that you told Luna and let me tell you that you couldn't be any further from the truth than you already are. I don't care what you were thinking when you cornered Luna like you did, but what I can tell you is that it ends now. Do you really think that the Professors and I haven't seen you following Luna for the last several days? If I catch you anywhere within a ten foot radius of Luna I will make YOU wish that you were never born! NOW GO!"

He watched with narrowed eyes as Zacharias ran away before he turned and pulled Luna into his arms. He kissed her head and let her cry on his shoulder. He could feel her shaking and knew that it was from both the hurtful words and being scared of Zacharias. He slowly ran a hand up and down her back as she let all of her fear and hurt out through her tears. He knew then that he would never think of Zacharias as anything other than a threat. Before he had only thought of the boy as an arrogant jackass, but now he knew better so he would be sure to make sure that everyone else knew better too.

He kissed Luna on the head again. "Come on, love, let's go and see Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught. I think that we both could use one."

Luna gave a watery chuckle as she fought not to break down again. She knew that words could hurt, but she never thought they would hurt her as much as they did. She gave Harry a teary smile and allowed him to guide her through the halls of Hogwarts and to the Infirmary. She had no doubt that she would get past this because of the boy at her side.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I had wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much fun writing this story... LOL... *giggles* Go Harry and Luna! LOL... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
